


下巴

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mutilation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 古鲁瓦尔多的下巴离家出走
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> * 改写自果戈理的《鼻子》。文内所有人物属于Techway，所有趣味属于果戈理，所有愚蠢属于我。
> 
> * 有R卡梗，可能会泄露少许R卡剧情。
> 
> * 轻微猎奇，非常愚蠢。

风月下旬，日子在多榔菊渐次开放到雏菊之间，布隆海德城里发生了一件奇事。住在布隆海德城堡一侧塔楼里的古鲁瓦尔多王子不太早地醒来，听到一种怪异、沉闷的冒泡声响。他很快发觉自己的下巴不翼而飞。

这事是他整理仪容时一下子就发现的，他本想瞧瞧冬天最后几丝冷气在他脸上留了什么痕迹，尤其要看昨晚下颚冻伤的一处小皴裂。可现在下巴竟一整个儿地不见了！古鲁瓦尔多确信不是自己还睡得迷糊：他这样常常眯起眼来就能打发半个钟点的人，反而对神智清醒与否有着确切的判断。他凑近镜子，又仔细瞧了一遍自己的脸。

是的，下巴果然不见了。本该接合的下颚窝现在空空如也；咬肌服帖地裹着上腭骨，好像他从来没有长过下巴一般。没有明显的伤口。只是他嗓子到脖颈的一段整个暴露出来，古鲁瓦尔多怀着好奇去拨弄了一下嗓子周围深红色的肌肉，在镜子里看见自己食道跟着张合，先前那种古怪的冒泡声就是这样传出来的。

这一天并没有朝会，他尽可以这样多玩上一阵。但太子每天起身，照例要去父母居室请日安。古鲁瓦尔多马上想到，他现在这种样子势必让母亲发出惨叫，而父亲则可能烈性发作，以至于让自己提前登基。一个没有下巴的王是很难受到拥戴的，他认为自己作为太子已经足够为难，并不想增添新的乱子。此外，舌头似乎也跟着下巴一起失掉了，就算他不肯说话，对人发出冒泡声和嘶嘶的气声也并不便利。

那么还是把下巴找回来为好。古鲁瓦尔多把领结拉得更高一些，好不让灰尘沾染暴露出来的喉咙，外面又罩一层领子很高但破旧了的斗篷，帽檐尽量拉得低了遮住头脸。他已经知道这副打扮并不万无一失，转天朝臣还是要像老妈子一样劝谏、念叨他，请求他做与身份相符的许多事情，而不是像个企图杀人的疯子般穿得破破烂烂在王都大街上乱跑。但古鲁瓦尔多从仆人用的小走廊溜到城堡外头时也想到，如果他找不回自己的下巴，那么就不得不接受新的劝谏，好比说没有下巴的太子实在太不体面，即使为王族的尊严也敬请太子殿下对自己的下巴严加约束，万不可让下巴做出这样不合常理的举动云云。王子想到这一点简直厌烦得浑身起粟。必须得很快找回这个下巴。

他走在巷子里了。早春风还很大，他很快就不得不拿出手帕来捂在脸上，免得风吹开领子时，叫走在对面的人看出自己没了下巴。他保持这副病入膏肓的派头在小巷里走了一阵，拐到稍微豪奢些的大街上。此时已经不算很早，开始有马车载着贵人，互相在宅子门口留下拜会的名牒，王子不得不加倍小心，因为即使他确信不会被人拉住寒暄一番，叫人认出来也是自寻烦恼。这时候他看见了一出奇景。

他正走到一处大宅前头，窗户全叫帘子遮着，从声响听来里面在玩着白天也要浪费蜡烛的游戏。此时宅门开处，走出个贵族模样的人来，主人快步从门里追出去挽留。古鲁瓦尔多一眼便认出来了：这正是他自己的下巴呀。

他的下巴简直打扮得漂亮极了。斗篷看起来像用上等呢料做的，衬里则是红得透些血色的绸缎，里面外套也贴身得很，用很粗的金线追边。这个下巴浑身上下都佩着珠宝，斗篷和外套上尽是古鲁瓦尔多认为碍手碍脚的挂饰，而领结上的宝石那样红，让古鲁瓦尔多想到自己大概不应该戴那种色调的饰物，因为会把自己据称是不祥的眼睛颜色衬得太令人侧目。但他的下巴穿戴着所有这些珠光宝气的华服，在台阶上竟还和追出来的主人泰然谈笑了一会，而它走去马车的不多几步路上，有路人向它脱帽致意；更有其他人的马车就那样当街停下，掀开挡板对下巴问好。古鲁瓦尔多盯着所有这些人看：没人发觉他们问安致敬的贵族不过是只下巴。

这时候下巴走近马车，对车夫说地址时远远瞥见裹着旧斗篷的王子。古鲁瓦尔多看见下巴好像对着他很快地一笑就上了车，笑容里似乎有些轻蔑讽刺的意味。可他来不及再看清那个笑容车夫就扬扬鞭子，把马车开走了。古鲁瓦尔多想到他现在必须得有所行动。

但是，做什么呢？他抓着剑柄的手握紧又思虑着松开。大庭广众之下痛快砍死自己的下巴虽然引人入胜，但恐怕是行不通的：这不光让自己名声变得更坏，一只被砍得血肉模糊的下巴对自己也没有用处。而眼见着这下巴便要去拜会别人，一时也难以等它落单以逼它就范。古鲁瓦尔多并不尤其喜欢在众目睽睽之下做事，而此时喧闹的街上对他来说有诸多不利。事情变得很难。

此外，这个下巴…似乎比自己来得更像一个储君。他认得刚才出来送客的正是个朝臣，那人是凯乌斯早先引荐、并且常常摆出死谏派头的一个人，下巴和他谈笑自若。并且他们方才只来得及交换一个眼神，古鲁瓦尔多也已经感到下巴和自己截然不同，刚刚那个笑容不同于下巴受人欢迎的表象，似乎还有什么暗示着它要取而代之的野心…但那个下巴也曾是自己的一部分，取代自己算不算得上野心也值得商榷。

仍然，让一个下巴代替自己这番情形实在叫人遐想。就在今夜，这下巴可能会来到城堡，带着和方才类似的微笑亲吻父母的脸颊。同时由于它长期地在王子脸上听朝臣们日复一日的丑剧，很可能第二天它就能管理朝政，并且不久之后在欢呼声中登基即位。至于另一桩事。也许它并没有和王子同样的欲念：毕竟它只是一只下巴。又或者，因为所有人都那样喜欢它，那么巡猎时杀些动物…甚至杀一两个人！也是无伤大雅的。而这样一来，古鲁瓦尔多也就重新得到了独自一人的自由，用下巴换自由可能并不是很让人心疼的砝码。

王子这样想着，追着马车的脚步也就缓了下来，要考虑的事情还有很多，他觉得有些累了。他在街边走了一会儿，又拐回人少的巷子里，这时想起自早上以来还什么都没有吃。那么他还要暂时回到城堡。

布隆海德城堡的厨房无论何时都是喧闹的，即使夜间也有做面包的小徒工打着瞌睡揉搓面团。但古鲁瓦尔多早就知道何时能不引人注意地溜进去，趁人不备拿走自己想要的东西，那是他把保姆大大惊吓一回，有几晚被罚不许吃饭时学会的。总之，他在厨房里摸了只铁壶、一罐牛奶和一条面包，顺便拿走甜点师傅滤奶用的漏斗，他带着这些东西去了地下室。

老贤者并不在，今天他难得出门去见一个久违的学生。古鲁瓦尔多在壁炉生起火，把面包撕得很碎了丢进牛奶里煮。等铁壶里尽是烂熟的糊糊，王子在洛斐恩的器材里挑选一遍，把搅拌药水用的玻璃棒冲干净拿来，这样糊糊里浮着的奶皮还有稍大的面包团也都搅碎了。用火钳把铁壶取下以后王子又翻搅了一会那些东西，这期间恐怕还瞌睡了一刻钟。最后他脱下护手来试温的时候，糊糊已经稍微发凉了。

古鲁瓦尔多这次从老贤者抽屉里找出一条实验用的软管，幸而它和漏斗接得很密实。借着地下室不亮堂的光他对着反射镜把软管插进自己喉咙，万幸这一段也不难连上。接下来就简单得多，把温热的糊糊灌进自己嗓子里其实并不很难过，至多有点不习惯罢了。这无疑是件好事。至少他下巴走失以来的第一顿饭就这样解决了，甚至于，对他这样不沉迷口腹之欲的人来说，竟是种便利、省去许多麻烦的好法子。

但吃完以后古鲁瓦尔多觉得这顿饭似乎份量重了些，让他想就这样在椅子里睡上一时半刻。半睡半醒间他又记起下巴对自己的那个笑容，下巴无疑像是更能享受华服佳肴、香车美酒的一种人…或者说，一种器官，一个部位，而也可能正因为它有许多属于人类的欲望，它也比古鲁瓦尔多更像人，更讨人喜欢…应当是这么一回事。那他自己的，除了血以外的欲望呢？也许连着其他的许多东西早先被埋掉了。古鲁瓦尔多睡了过去。

他睡了足有一两个钟头。醒来以后他觉得自己想清了计划，如果他对下巴看得不错，那么没有太久这个活物就要回来，到时王子大可暗中观察它的言行，若它像自己早上看到的那样博取了所有人的好感古鲁瓦尔多就可以离开，也许至多在王城逗留着观察一阵功夫。此后应当是一个皆大欢喜的结局，王都的人们得到更如意的君王，而古鲁瓦尔多卸去了令他烦躁难安的负担。在王国之外的世界里，他这样的人并不至于寻不到死亡之所。

而下巴若有其他企图…古鲁瓦尔多料想砍翻自己的下巴也应当是一类乐趣，毕竟他要把一个生灵变成一滩失去活力的血肉，虽然麻烦也随之增加。但凡事该向好处想，还是收拾起行李为宜。他的东西不多，虽然现在没了下巴可能要多做些准备，但总不会多于一个背囊。古鲁瓦尔多打算马上回房间把东西收拾齐全。

他在自己套间的门底下找到了两张便笺，但没有人影，显然侍从把这两张纸条塞在门下就惊慌失措地逃走了。古鲁瓦尔多把纸条打开来看着，头一张是他母亲写的，王室信笺上字迹十分端正娟秀。这张条子写得很客气，说太子殿下想必事务繁忙，但若得闲仍请一尽母子之间的义务。他当上太子的几年来不时会收到措辞大略一致的信笺。

另一张是他父亲的，写得很短，笔迹也有些歪斜，像是写到一半隔了些时间又继续写的。他父亲说，我儿…（这里有一处墨点，大约可以算作话里的停顿）你若来看我，我会高兴的。这倒不像从礼仪指南里抄出来的话，对于一个国王来说未免少了些王室风度。古鲁瓦尔多看了看这两张纸条，做出一个手势好像要把它们收起来似的，随即他发出了一种奇怪的冒泡声，这可能是他在笑，因为想到明天他父母就要给自己的下巴写条子了。他冒着泡把这两张纸撕掉。

这时候他听见外面的敲门声，敲得非常害怕，好像做好准备下一刻就要立刻逃命似的。古鲁瓦尔多想喊外面的人进来，但随即想起自己说不成话。他于是仍然用手帕遮着脸，走去把门打开。

他可能开门太急了，把门外穿号衣的侍从吓了一大跳，几乎坐在地上。侍从年纪很轻，长着一张被人欺负惯了的脸，大概就是这张脸令他被人推出来给黑王子传话的。古鲁瓦尔多对他挑起眉，示意他快点说话。这可怜人已经结巴了。

“大，大人…殿下，”他说，由此可见这人不常侍奉王族，竟一时改不了口，“下…有个威廉·库鲁托少佐想求见您，他，他说…下巴…那个…下…”

王子瞪着这个侍从，这下倒霉鬼不要提下巴，连一句话也说不上了。他只好又做了个手势，让他把那个威廉·库鲁托少佐叫上来，侍从飞也似的逃去了。

这次进了王子房间的人表情和侍从差不多生硬，倒并不显得很怕。他行过礼后开口自我介绍说是前些日子调度来王城暂做巡长的，这就解决了不怕的问题：他来的日子不够久，还没能积攒足够多关于黑王子的闲话，之前的生硬则类似于面对高自己太多级别的长官。这对于古鲁瓦尔多来说也不很新鲜，他并不是没见过头一回殷勤下一次就变了脸色的人。

但若能知道下巴的所在，也许不完全算是坏事。这个库鲁托少佐开门见山地问说，殿下是不是新近遗失了一只下巴，随后他眼睛看着王子身后的墙皮，硬邦邦地做了一段报告，说得相当简短而缺乏细节，足见他先前确实是个军人。

依库鲁托少佐所说，下午时分他在城门查岗。此时一辆马车入得城来，护卫审过证件几乎已经放行了，但他却看到车上坐着的是一只下巴。证件是没有办法开给一个器官的，这个东西就这样被截住，但问题在于该怎样物归原主。因为这下巴既然抛弃原主而不顾，身上的文书恐怕并不是真的。这当口一个资历比库鲁托少佐老的卫兵劝他说，本地掉脱了人身的器官，不属于墓地便属于三王子，他想到失去了下巴必定极不方便且难过，便冒昧越过层层文书转报来见王子，希望殿下原谅他的冒失。

有那么一会儿，古鲁瓦尔多是不大说得清自己心境的。他谈不上尤其期待那个下巴来取代自己：诚然他能得到一种没有下巴的自由，但下巴和自己如此不同，简直像同一个人决然转头走向相反的路，此时拱手相让给他难言的不悦；他也模模糊糊地觉得失望，类似等待日出的人受惑于凌晨不定的微光，是和那种微光一样难以描摹的失望。但这些模糊的心境只存在了一刻，毕竟下巴已经给逮起来了，古鲁瓦尔多并不热衷耽于设想。

这时候库鲁托少佐已经把一个手帕裹着的东西放在了桌上。是的，正是他的下巴，是个端正的、甚至是令人称羡的好下巴，他还能看见冻伤的那个小皴裂。古鲁瓦尔多想到这种场合按照礼法是该致谢了，他不大看得出这军人是喜欢钱，还是乐意藉此谋上清闲些的官职，但两种都并不很难办到。他按规矩该回答说“我感谢您对王室的忠诚一如既往，若有奖赏能令您高兴，请切莫拘束立即告诉我”，这段话他平时即便说出来，也念书似得很没有热情，因而常教人以为是一种嘲讽。现在他说不出话只能写在纸上，也许反倒能收效好些。

但对这个生硬、刚才始终不大自在地看着自己背后墙上的库鲁托少佐，古鲁瓦尔多又不大肯在纸上默写出那段话来，通常他把这归结为厌倦。可是在这个下巴穿起漂亮衣服满街拜访朝臣的日子，什么都变得复杂而麻烦。从之前的报告判断，古鲁瓦尔多认定这个人遗憾地存有一些精神上的疏漏，教他不能很好地领会别人意思，念及这点他就更想用什么无礼的举动来干扰他，让这个军人严正忠诚的神情变得尴尬；但库鲁托少佐或许也存在异乎寻常的品质，正是这样的品质叫他殊于常人，独独看出坐在马车上的是只下巴，这样的人也许不该只得到一段冗长的套话。

他们就这样互相瞪了一会儿，约莫是一分钟的时间，在辞令场合已经显得非常致命。终于库鲁托少佐擦擦额头，问王子说如果殿下没有旁的诏令便请容他告退，这话是他躬下身微微伸出手来说的。古鲁瓦尔多怔了一下想起这是要行吻手礼，但这样一怔便更增加了尴尬的间隔，待他伸出手来少佐正要把手臂收回去，看见王子的行动又不得不重新做出刚才的姿势。这两个人年纪都很轻，动作灵便敏捷，故而这几个来回发生得很快，在外人看来一定窘迫得显眼。

好在库鲁托少佐终于手疾眼快，捧住王子的手了，这下又看见王子没有佩印戒。闹了这么一番以后，古鲁瓦尔多感觉到军人的脸色似乎不自知地和缓了一下，并没有僭越到成为一个笑容，但总归和先前僵硬的面容有了分别，再然后手指节上稍微有一丝暖意，军人这样告辞了。

刚才一出过场的小闹剧倒并不足以在黑太子心中掀起太多波澜，现下主要的问题是如何把这只下巴装上。古鲁瓦尔多重新打量了一番这个下巴，和他早上所见自己的上颌骨一般，下颚被肌肉完满地裹着，仿佛打它来到这个世上便是这样自给自足。古鲁瓦尔多心不在焉地戳戳躺在下巴里的舌头，舌头被戳得动了一下，发出湿软而类似解剖尸体时那样的粘腻声音。那么姑且试着装上去。

他托着这个下巴，像戴一只口罩那样尝试卡上去，骨头在下颚窝里捣弄的触感让他想起小时候换牙那种迟钝不悦的酸胀。古鲁瓦尔多稍微松开手，下巴马上毫无知觉地垂了下来，坠得上腭骨和肌肉一阵麻痛。他并没有去照镜子，但此时想必一副大张着嘴的蠢相，是没有办法见人的。王子只好再把下巴托起来，原样从颚窝里卸下，重新捉摸该怎样为好。

下巴完好温顺地躺在手帕里，让古鲁瓦尔多马上想到也许是太完好了：像腿骨愈合歪了的人要打折腿重接似的，也许该切开上腭与下巴的肌肉，好让它们贴在一起再次生长。他抽出匕首来在下巴上比划了几下，觉得可以大致析出肌肉和筋腱的走向。能剖开自己让刀刃顺着肌腱滑行这点让他精神抖擞，虽然无法尝到自己的血总归是一种遗憾。他几乎就要下刀了。

但划开口角肌的一刻他又有了些新的想法。是的，几年前开始他就很难放任自己去做有趣的事。若果然豁开自己的下巴和脸颊，不做消毒和缝合总是要冒风险的，他对痛楚并不敏锐，因而可以自己进行这些手术，可也不能确保愈合过程完满无缺。甚至于，这样并无法保证下巴就能老实地连接起来，最坏的结果是他缝上了一只没有知觉、不能动弹的下巴，血管不能通畅的话甚至是一只慢慢坏死的烂下巴。以他现在的境遇不能贸然行事。

古鲁瓦尔多怀着这种遗憾的心境去碰了碰口角肌上的小口子，不多的血小心翼翼渗出来，染红了他手指。他把这下巴重新包好，去地下室找老贤者。

洛斐恩此时已回来了，戴着放大镜读一份旧书稿。他闻声抬起头来看了王子好一阵，王子把下巴丢在桌子上以后他又去看那个下巴。眼镜把他双目放得很大，古怪得显出滑稽。

他说：“殿下，愿您晚上安好…但看来不是很好。”


	2. 下

讲清事情的来龙去脉颇费了些功夫，并不光是王子发不出声音来的缘故。不过后来老贤者一边戴着手套，翻来覆去地审视这个下巴，一边读了王子写下来的经过。他本来很想让王子试一试那台读取记忆的机器，但古鲁瓦尔多似乎对把自己的意识交给机器解读没有兴致。

“哦哦，原来如此。凯乌斯卿不久前派了一个听差来询问，说似乎太子穿着下人的衣服到街上游荡去了，这作为太过令人震惊，不得不顶着冒犯的风险前来确认。现在知道是为了自己下巴这样的大事，这就让人放心多了。”

王子不怎么高兴地看了老人一眼。

“您不说我也知道。那我们来谈谈这个下巴：以实相告，我对此没有太多头绪，这本该属于一个医生的学识范畴。而即便古老的法典里提到过亡者复活的法则，在活人的记忆里下巴拥有自己的意志自由行动也是闻所未闻的。”

王子不免要继续瞪着他，看样子在得到合理的解决途径前不打算放弃这种凶狠的眼光。

“并不是我消遣您。杀人的刀枪一类是我所擅长，但即便有一流的医术，也未必能完好地做台手术装上这个下巴，事实上，比起科学眼下这桩事更近于巫术，或者有人用什么妖法咒您呢。”

的确，这个设想虽然听起来荒谬不经却很不假。愿在背后诅咒黑王子的并不少，甚至于像古鲁瓦尔多耸耸肩表示的那样，恐怕太多。但既然没有确凿的证据，闯进朝臣家里去逼问也不成体统，即便古鲁瓦尔多早间看见下巴从某个贵族大宅出来：谁会相信王子的下巴能受到蛊惑，去和大臣结盟对原主不利呢？这故事根本是荒唐绝伦的，若古鲁瓦尔多做出这种指控，只会让更多人相信这个三王子已经神志不清，当不起一国之主沉重的大任。必需另想办法。

“不过，巫术便要用巫术来解开。啊…老臣想到了，譬如说真爱之吻，在民间传说中便很有效力，那个送还下巴的库鲁托少佐，想必对您的敬爱便足以…您不用这样瞪着我，这都是老臣自认符合逻辑的推论，您大可以找出漏洞来反驳我。”

古鲁瓦尔多此时想到，也许王室一直以来都对前工程师过于宽厚仁慈，让这个老头失去了最起码的尊敬，开始公然嘲笑起自己来了。然而…在这种疯话里，未尝没有真实的小小颗粒：那个甚至敢于对王子露出嘲讽笑容的下巴，不是见了库鲁托少佐就老实露出原形来了吗？抛开真爱之吻一类的蠢话不论，那个其貌不扬的军人未必没有一种足以降伏下巴的能力。至少，在现在这种窘迫的形势下，是值得一试的。

王子于是这一天第二次出了门，准备比头一回完备些：换了身讲究些的斗篷，随身带着王室印戒、信笺和笔墨、还预先写好了几张卡片来应付不时之需。他推测这库鲁托少佐既然新近来王都，之前又是军人，那么极有可能暂住在城防军的兵舍里，他便往那地方去了。

起初几步进行得挺顺利。也就是说，他在兵舍抓住一个下级巡官模样的人，摘下兜帽露出眼睛来吓得对方浑身发抖，再把预先写好的卡片强行塞给这个不幸的人。巡官哆哆嗦嗦地借着灯光读了一遍命令，把王子让进一间半是门房半是会客室的狭小房间，此后维持着礼貌告辞说去寻库鲁托少佐，但古鲁瓦尔多分明听见这人出了门就跑起来，还在楼梯转弯的地方绊了一跤。事情向他所料想的方向行进。

但把威廉·库鲁托找出来远比他想象的费力，那个巡官久久地不回来，让王子已经站起身打算给这个人一点应有的教训。此时他又听见走廊里有人低声说话，其中一个是哆嗦着的巡官，另一个声音年纪大了，却没有军队里年龄所带来的傲慢权威，古鲁瓦尔多预计这是个士绅，就谈话来看像是医生。

王子隔着门听了一阵，听见库鲁托少佐病了，并且病得相当严重，据老医生所说是压根不该从床上起身的。这本身不可思议，因为他早几个钟头看见少佐时，全然看不出这人有任何发病的迹象。然而外头老医生接着说，这样的症状他从未见过，也许明晨再放一次血情势能变得好些，但急症总是难以逆料，不该抱太多指望。

这番话大概令巡官大受打击，有一阵外面完全安静下来。古鲁瓦尔多也难说没受这对谈影响，他固然可以现在就从窗子溜走免去对巡官和自己的折磨，但第二天早晨回来总归人多眼杂，丢失下巴一事不免要被泄露出去。而若像医生暗示的那样…此时并不能指望王子怀有任何浪漫的情绪，想起诸如那个军人略微和缓的面容和在他指节上抚过去的一丁点暖意，这显然过于煽情而流于低俗…但必然的，事情又将陷入十分棘手的境地。

他这么想着的时候，又听见了第三个声音，这个声音倒有些耳熟。另两个人肯定被他剧烈地惊吓了，但外头是活生生的库鲁托少佐在说话。他请这两位原谅他增添的麻烦，并且说他认为自己承蒙医生关照已经好得多了，明天不必再劳烦老人家。这之后似乎巡官抓着他咬了一回耳朵，想来在劝他不要以身涉险，但库鲁托少佐对他轻声说了点什么。随即是不很快的脚步声，少佐叩了两声门走进房里。

古鲁瓦尔多确能看出这人生着病。库鲁托少佐在门口站了一刻才躬身行礼，眼睛底下阴影很重，脸色也糟得很，但向王子问安致歉时还是恭谨有礼的，可见脸色糟糕不是对这种没有征兆的造访怀有意见。然而他读了王子预先写好的句子以后气色更差了几分，古鲁瓦尔多想起自己写的是“既然你找回这个下巴，就由你来装上”，语气不消说难以抚慰一个病号。另有一种可能，是他刚刚取下挡着喉咙的领巾，这副缺少下巴和脖颈皮肤的模样对生着重病的人多半也是一类刺激。

库鲁托少佐像洛斐恩先前似的看了王子好久，大概觉出这样未免有些冒犯又转脸去看桌上的下巴。他此刻脸上的表情对于王子来说不难分辨，从他头一次打猎时驾着马跑上小路起，从官便多半是这种脸色。这是不愿拂逆王子的意思又内心难以苟同的一类表情，通常掺杂了太多恐惧和急于自保的念头，因而叫王子这样心硬的人看了生厌。而于库鲁托少佐来说，那种表情里掺的却是另样的什么，对于古鲁瓦尔多是有些陌生的。

“…殿下，”少佐终于说，眉头皱得很深，“容在下冒昧，这样没有创口的下巴实在让人难以下手。不，即便是寻常炮弹轰下来的下巴...在下恐怕也装不上去，王室御医对此想必比我这个巡官在行。送还失物是职责所在，但您这个要求…让在下十分为难。”

古鲁瓦尔多看着他，那种眼光通常可以让任何一个随从官就范。但他也想到，平常他已经习惯利用人家的恐惧，而恐惧常常是束缚人手脚的锁链，而非驱使人全力以赴的理由。库鲁托少佐此时又说了些话，这次是关于王室尊严和体面的问题，劝王子孤身一人来兵舍有失身份，而让巡官给他装下巴也收效难料，倒并不很新鲜；他接下来又提到咽喉粘膜暴露在外面恐怕要致使感染，这却可能是个全新的视角。又求了一遍王子尽快回王宫治疗以后库鲁托少佐终于无话可说，垂头站在那里等着王子发落。气氛又回到几个钟头前尴尬的境地。

只是这一次对于王子来说也算是种折磨：王子自己平日吓唬起人来倒很不为难，好比“听不懂我的话吗，库鲁托少佐”或者“您的大胆真叫我吃惊”一类话，是现在提笔就能写出来的。可他发觉这个少佐虽然言辞客气、态度恭谨，甚至于带上了不能践行上级命令而产生的些微忧惧，但竟然显出骨子里非常顽固的劲头，以致于普通的威吓很可能也不济事。何况这个人站在那里紧锁着眉头，汗珠不断从额角沁出来，嘴唇苍白还发着抖，这些都让他想起这是个大病初愈…甚至还没有痊愈的人，看起来再受更多刺激就要立刻晕倒。

情势不能再糟了。古鲁瓦尔多此时花了一整天功夫在自己出逃的下巴上，经历了种种一波三折的荒唐事件，最后他已经拿回了自己的下巴，却因为帮助自己拿回下巴的人过于执拗而快要功亏一篑。现在一切难点都集中在他面前这个库鲁托少佐，这个看起来快要晕过去的难以用恐吓撼动的病号，这个先前收服了他下巴的人…但出于一种怪异的直觉，或者出于此人先前的言行，面容里一点细微的变化...王子感到这个人虽然已经认定于情于理自己试图装下巴都极不合宜，却是能用好言劝说的：一句温和的好话，甚至于是一句略微示弱的、展现自己需要的恳求话。用脱离在君臣本分之外，而纯粹属于人的劝说。正是这一点把古鲁瓦尔多难住了。

一句和颜悦色说出来的话！若果世上事情都可以用剑解决，那实在是天赐的恩惠，退而用言语交涉，也未必不能偶尔为之。但从他还是没有封地的幺子，到如今被一个下巴弄得窘迫难当的储君，古鲁瓦尔多实在太少遇到什么情势让他竟需要向人致谢或者表达些许善意。他同时也怀疑，这样的安排该心照不宣地继续下去，军人起初出乎意料的到访更像一类不合情理的要求，类似于要埋藏在地下的残骨再流出血来…在这一方面并没有先例，也似乎并没有可以效仿的范版。也许最后一切还是要归结于血。房间里的沉默变成一种有压迫感的东西，库鲁托少佐似乎有所感知似的踉跄了一步，扶着墙壁站好。

“…殿下，”他试着开始，这时看见黑太子终于拿出笔来，要写一点什么了，“在下实在…求您…”

他被太子写下的话打断了。库鲁托少佐用因不适而模糊了的眼睛读了那句话，字迹十分端正，是受过良好教育的人写下的，具有王室气派的字体。

但那句话是：你若愿试一试，我会高兴的。

这话恐怕说得并不怎么巧妙，和之前想必也不能算提出了什么有力的论据。很难说库鲁托少佐从这句话里，或者等他抬头时从黑太子不甚和善的眼睛里读出了什么，但他的表情像先前那样有了些难以言喻的变化，他再一次向太子行礼，说虽然自己仍全无把握，但必定尽力一试，请他准许自己去拿些或者有用处的东西。

东西很快拿来了，温水和毛巾：这似乎说明军人想象力有些局限，因而只能拿出理发铺子里的工具；但库鲁托少佐有些费力地又搬来一个包裹，类似于画家装笔刷和杂物的画具袋，展开以后能隐约看见里头有砂纸、锉子、很大的剪刀、一口小锯和其他叫不出名字的许多东西，让古鲁瓦尔多想起自己从前解剖尸体时用过的类似工具。他戒备地看了军人一眼。

库鲁托少佐此时已经在喘着了，他有点为难地解释说，由于自己身体的缘故，平时需要种些草药，而有一类植物的种子是要锉开或用砂纸磨去表皮才能生芽的，他想万一普通的法子不足用，那么稍微磨掉很浅的一层皮肤…这时他被瞪了一眼，看见古鲁瓦尔多在纸上很重地写道 **不用砂纸。** 便行个礼去浸湿毛巾了。古鲁瓦尔多开始怀疑他脸上有那么点笑容，但很快认为是自己和洛斐恩这样的人相处太多，因为军人把脸转回来，还是皱着眉的。

他向王子解释说，打算先用最普通的法子，也就是毛巾浸了温水以后大致敷一下脸，因为做扦插和叶插时…总的来说，水是对生长很有利的，姑且先试一试。他得到了王子简短点头作为准许，便道声失礼，凑得更近些去看创口。古鲁瓦尔多感觉到军人的手轻轻地碰了创面，从上腭骨一直到脖颈失去了皮肤的一段，这时候军人吸了一口气，古鲁瓦尔多想他可能看清暴露在外面的气管和食道了，他不大自在地动了一下。

“对不起，”军人马上说，“...很疼吗？”

疼倒并不怎么疼，顶多是从不该给活人的手摸过的地方觉得有些生涩和痒罢了。古鲁瓦尔多也能感觉到军人的视线，在用极端的细致看自己，而那目光里又有别的什么，是类似于先前他头一次在少佐面前摘下领巾，叫他看见自己下巴…或者说没有下巴时的一种眼光，他确信从前是没人这样看过自己的。也或者他很小的时候有人这样看过，但他记不得了。王子一时间很想再写个条子，告诫库鲁托少佐别做多余的事，但军人挡在他和桌子之间，这个条子就没有写成。

这时候少佐把热水烫过的毛巾拿过来，像刮完胡子擦脸似的擦了一遍那个下巴，下巴动也不动直挺挺地躺着，和之前相比倒是老实了不少，可什么动静也没有。库鲁托少佐看了下巴一会，热敷一样用毛巾把它盖上。古鲁瓦尔多觉得出这个人迟疑了，但这迟疑是给掩盖着，并不愿给他察觉的，倒好像…有那么一会儿王子瞪着他，好像这样就能知道这军人诸般出奇的举动由何而来，可库鲁托少佐略带疑惑地问殿下有什么吩咐，他只好继续盯着少佐制服上的穗子。

等到军人把另一条毛巾拿来给他敷脸的时候，王子觉得他终于想到了，无非是这么一回事：这个库鲁托少佐同情他。而且并不是风雅的、用丝绸手绢拭着眼角表达出对家国君主的一类高妙情感，而是根植于血脉里更粗砺更原始的本源。军人在战场上替同袍挡下刀剑时也多半是这样一种同情，但这么做了的少有几个肩佩奖章站在生者的土地上。换言之，因为王子一句并不高明的请求而留在这里的库鲁托少佐未免是个笨蛋。这个人给他擦脸动作的动作很轻，也不愿让古鲁瓦尔多看出自己对装上下巴不抱什么希望，倒好像怕这个喜欢鲜血和死亡的黑王子为这个难受一般。但古鲁瓦尔多并不觉得如何难受，只是毛巾在上腭暴露出来的肌肉上擦过，让他觉得脸上比预想得更烫了点。军人克制的动作下断口稍微发痒，类似于伤口逐渐愈合时血流在皮肤之下涨涌，和着心跳有了种怪异的韵律，让王子想起许多从未存在过的事情，倒像是什么被埋藏、收束了的东西重新生发出来。但这感觉或许并不只是幻想，他听见军人受惊似的喘了一声。

“殿下，天…您的脸…”

所幸这个少佐胆子并不太小，从最初的惊诧恢复过来以后他回身掀开盖着下巴的毛巾，这下古鲁瓦尔多也能大概猜出自己脸上起了什么样的动静：下巴创口上原本完满包覆着骨骼的肌肉像植物萌发新芽一样伸展开来，肌理比他平常看到的都要分明些，甚至于在肌肉的纤维中可以看见血缓慢地涌动。也许是离体略久了的缘故，那血比他惯常看见的要深了许多，像是他从前在书里读过的海中什么招摇着深红肢体的奇异生物，在空气中微微颤动倒好像有所求索。他看着恍了好一会神，想到下巴这副情形，或者可以接的上去了。

古鲁瓦尔多不知道这个少佐懂得多少医术，他开始想应该画出简单的示意图，要么干脆自己亲自动手，好不至于让军人把咬肌接在了口角肌上，或者把颊肌拨弄到了刚才那两股肌肉外头。但军人已经有所动作了，他小心翼翼地托着那个下巴，好像费了一些心思要对得准些，可下颚骨卡进两侧骨窝里那个动作是很果决、一气呵成的。这以后古鲁瓦尔多能感到他细致地挑弄着自己脸上的肌肉，以惯使刀剑的成年男人来说几乎算得上灵巧而且柔和。血肉应军人手指的动作分开，像水流重新融合再次归于一体。没一会功夫他不单能感觉到上腭肌肉不再被拨弄，更能确切地觉出库鲁托少佐在捧着自己一侧的脸，掌心稍微擦着自己下唇。军人开始接上另一边脸颊。

这次却不知为何花的时间长了。古鲁瓦尔多仔细看了军人一眼，知道这不是自己错想：库鲁托少佐脸色仍然差的很，而且像是人聚精会神做完一件大事以后方才发觉自己筋疲力尽一般，这个军人现在显然是累了。古鲁瓦尔多抬起手来碰了他的前臂，做个手势要他找把椅子坐下，军人被惊动似的抖了一下，倒没有拒绝。

现在库鲁托少佐单腿撑在一只高脚圆凳上，把那半边脸也差不多接起来了。他还谨慎地托着王子的下巴，手指稍微按压刚才的裂痕，左右审视着有什么再次脱落的征兆。确实，不出一刻钟就安好的下巴是不能让人太放心的，不等它完满的复原说不定又要跳下来，跑到街上去。古鲁瓦尔多觉得两侧从前的断面持续地发着热，像发烧似的挺不舒服，但让军人这样捧着脸却让他心情安定，甚至于暂时停歇了他心里另样的渴盼。如果这种情绪能渲染给下巴，那么这下巴打开头就定不会溜掉的。暖和的感觉让他几乎想睡一觉，在闭上眼之前头一回看见这个军人的眼睛是种草木生长的绿色，他同时也有点恍惚地想起洛斐恩的话，疯话里未必没有半点道理…但是…

但是下巴接上以后，他马上就要回到原先那种生活里去。他曾经短暂设想过没有下巴的流浪生活，现在显然是没有可能了，这个下巴的事件更像他小时候在城堡地下室里幻想出的故事，最后他还是要去学文法、历史和礼仪，不管从暗道还是中央楼梯上走出来。至于眼前这个军人，与他并不精明的同情…如王子之前所想，那种情绪恐怕和自己嗜杀的欲望一样于对象不加分别，为王子找回下巴也如同从沙场上救下他的战友，若时间过得久了，他还要再让理智给蒙蔽，用没有斐然文采的言辞提及忠诚和效忠王室的义务。那时他便会更容易确信，下巴出走后被军人找回来，并且在军人手上物归原主的事件，无非也是一类狂想或者幻觉…古鲁瓦尔多睁开眼睛。

军人大概又被他吓到了，可能是这才醒悟到自己从刚才开始就不合礼数地捧着王子殿下的脸，还靠得很近审视了好一阵。也许是出于紧张，又或者做了什么出奇的联想，古鲁瓦尔多看见这个人脸渐渐红了。他猜想军人肯定愿意当场把手放开，却又出于摔掉当朝太子下巴的顾虑没能松手，他稍微动了动下巴，看样子是可以说话的。

“…库鲁托少佐，你可以把手放开了。”

真正说出话来以后他想到自己也许犯了错误，现在他并没有不能出声的借口，而确实处在应当开口致谢的场合。但和刚刚找回下巴时一样，他嘴边并没有一句恰如其分的话，甚至于比几个钟头前的心境还要复杂些许。这两个人又互相瞪了起来，少佐仍然半跪在圆凳上，手拿得开了些，但还不放心似的离王子的脸有大约一掌。他们像变戏法失败的演员一样僵着不肯动弹。

“殿下…我让您高兴了吗？”

“库鲁托少佐，今晚的服务我不会忘记。”

这两句关于夜间服务是否叫人高兴的话差不多是同时说的，由此增加了尴尬的层级。从军人表情看来，如果预先知道王子要说出这样的话，那他一定愿付出相当代价把自己的问题收回：即便那不过是回应了王子之前写下的条子，并且怀着些微不至于逾距的熟稔。而古鲁瓦尔多此时看着军人陡然涨红的脸，考虑到这个人太过容易激动，恐怕不能立刻委以重任。但不管怎样，这桩事算是就此了结，古鲁瓦尔多伸出手去。

威廉·库鲁托少佐怔了一刻，才想起此时恰当的礼节，但这次因为疲惫或者其他的什么，等他连忙伸手回应时王子已经放低手臂了。有那么一会他迷惑着看不出王子的意向而试图收回手，可这位王子殿下又以常人难以想象的敏捷把手指伸到他快要放下的手上。库鲁托少佐讶异地抬头，因为这一不大合宜的行为看见王子用他新近和好的肌肉稍微抬起嘴角，拟出一个似是而非的笑容。

古鲁瓦尔多由此盯着军人这天第二回俯身吻他的指节，和上一次同样缺乏默契。可他也在军人脸上看到相似的和缓神色，在这个狭小而昏暗的门房里很容易被误解成同谋的笑意。您的作者希望这一发现能让黑王子高兴，因为现在…现在应当是故事收尾的合宜时机了。毕竟这无非是种关乎下巴失而复得的奇谈怪论，至于说被下巴冥冥之中连系起来的人物，之间出奇的连系能不能得以维系，或者一位进退维谷的王子和一个不知何时重返战阵的军人会不会哪怕重见一面，若能再见那场合是战场还是死地…这也实在是难以说清的。实质上…原谅您的作者…这些恐怕都是无干宏旨的。至于退一步说，为何要耗费笔墨写一只下巴出逃又被收复的故事，也求您不必猜想有任何深邃的象征意义，诸如说下巴代表了怎么样的人性，安上下巴一事有什么伟大的内涵之类…不，您的作者只是一只异想天开的笔头，愿意糟蹋前人的遗产，只为您找点乐子——或者并没有乐子，但借荒唐的故事打发一时半刻，也未必不是种解脱。 

**Author's Note:**

> 因为众所周知的原因至少在ao3存一下档。
> 
> 这篇写得最早，比起其他故事来可能更倾向于character study而不仅是叙述故事（或者说其他文并不是不分析角色，但更偏重讲故事），而为一个作品写第一篇同人时不仅是在揣摩角色，也会同时思考适合这些角色的行文节奏和遣词造句，这个过程本身需要反复斟酌但也是新奇而让人快乐的。
> 
> 这篇文出自开始阅读各种游戏相关设定和R卡故事时的想法，即现世作为王子的古鲁瓦尔多未必十分认同复活后的自己——诚然似乎复活后的领主更直白地面对自己的欲望，但对于欲望的克制忍耐也不能不说是出于王子的本意，或者至少R1-3如此。从这种对立稍微跳跃就想到了果戈理写的《鼻子》，因为其中也有本来应为一体的科瓦缪夫与鼻子的矛盾冲突。当然从此处让角色自由行动延伸，必然脱离了果戈理的原作，对《鼻子》的借鉴也就止于显而易见的前半部分，以及（如果我没记错）开头与结尾段对《鼻子》开头与结尾段的致敬。
> 
> 另外这一篇本意是作为一个整体写出来，但是当一篇文多于一万字的时候多少有些让人倦怠（而且lof当时似乎发不出来），另一方面文章确实可以看作有两次相对的高潮，也就是主从两次基于下巴的碰撞。出于这种考虑，拆成上下两篇也不算不合适。


End file.
